Kig-Yar
'Ruutian Kig-Yar' Name: Ruutian Kig-Yar Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10 / 13 Size: 1.9 - 2.03 meters Weight: 88 - 93 kg Special Abilities: *'Claws': Ruutian Kig-Yar can use their claws to inflict STR+1D damage. *'Bite': Ruutian Kig-Yar's sharp teeth do STR+1D damage. *'Acute Senses': Because of their keen eyesight, smell and hearing, Ruutian Kig-Yar receive a +1D when using the search skill. *'Male Ruutian Kig-Yar only': Quills on head and forearms do STR+0D+2 damage. *'Female Ruutian Kig-Yar only': Thick calloused plates on the head and forearms provide a STR+0D+2 to all damage resistance rolls, but only for the head and forearms. Description: The Ruutians, better known as Jackals by the majority of UNSC personnel, are the most commonly encountered sub-species of Kig-Yar. They originated from the Eayn supercontinent of Ruuht. Many were seen serving within the Covenant Army throughout the Human-Covenant war. Ruutian Kig-Yar have a very avian appearance, particularly when compared to Ibie'shan Kig-yar. They diverged from the other Kig-Yar sub-species thanks to different selection pressures present on the supercontinent of Ruuht. These pressures forced them to evolve from their more reptilian ancestors, to their more avian appearance that is most commonly seen in 2552. Several unique traits emerged thanks to this evolution, specifically their large, opaque eyes, quills and their long fringe-toothed beak. This makes them distinct from their ancestors, although they retain a similar level intellect to the other present subspecies, and have the ability to inter-breed. As such, they have not diverged enough to be classified as a completely separate species. When deployed in combat, they usually serve as light infantry. Often, they can be seen wielding Plasma Pistols and Needlers with a Point Defense Gauntlet attached to the other wrist. However, outside of a military setting, they have been known to utilize other weapons, even human ones. Furthermore, they have also been used as snipers by the Covenant. This is down to a shared trait in most Kig-Yar: excellent marksmanship. In the hands of Ruutian snipers, Beam Rifles, Focus Rifles or even Needle Rifles or Covenant Carbines can be devastating for the enemy. Thus, Kig-Yar are often deployed as snipers or scouts. 'Source' *Halo Wiki: Ruutian *thedemonapostle 'T'vaoan Kig-Yar' Name: T'vaoan Kig-Yar Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10/13 Size: 1.9 - 2.03 meters Weight: 88 - 93 kg Special Abilities: *'Claws': T'vaoan Kig-Yar can use their claws to inflict STR+1D damage. *'Bite': T'vaoan Kig-Yar's sharp teeth do STR+1D damage. *'Acute Senses': Because of their keen eyesight, smell and hearing, T'vaoan Kig-Yar receive a +1D when using the search skill. *'Excellent Runners and Jumpers': When using the running or jumping skills, T'vaoan Kig-Yar receive a +2D. Description: The T'vaoans, also known as Skirmishers, are a sub-species of Kig-Yar in the Covenant Army. Skirmishers are of the same species as the more common, lightly-built Jackals, but they are much faster, stronger, can jump higher and are more agile than any ordinary Kig-Yar. In addition, they sport manes of feathers rather than quills. A Skirmisher's voice is more raspy and guttural - this is because they have an expanded voice chamber in their throat. Skirmishers serve as Covenant shock troopers, while the more lightly built Jackals see deployment as dedicated ranger or sniper units. Even so, Skirmishers can be snipers as well. In engagements prior to 2530, mixed units were more common. However, this changed toward the end of the Human-Covenant war. The Covenant uses Skirmishers as close-range combatants, attacking in packs and using flanking tactics (as opposed to Jackals, who are often used as defensive and long range combatants and assassins). Physically, they seem to be similar to regular Jackals, though in combat they do not wield large rounded energy shields like the Jackals. High-ranking Skirmishers do wear point defense gauntlets or wrist shields, medium-sized ovular shields strapped on to their wrists, to help them deflect bullet and light plasma fire. Their head shape appears to be more avian than their cousins; their skin tone is noticeably darker and not yellowish. They also run much faster than Jackals and can jump incredible heights. Their eyes are yellow with slitted pupils, as opposed to bulbous and pale. They also seem to have a hybrid mouth that seems to be like a beak at the end. They saw extensive action during the Fall of Reach, and as a result of the catastrophically high casualties, the Skirmisher ranks were utterly exhausted and the Skirmishers themselves were nearly wiped out. It is also known that Skirmishers have reached speeds of up to 45 miles per hour when running. 'Source' *Halo Wiki: T'vaoan *thedemonapostle 'Ibie'shan Kig-Yar' Name: Ibie'shan Kig-Yar Dice: 12D Dexterity: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10 / 13 Size: 1.9 - 2.03 meters Weight: 88 - 93 kg Special Abilities: *'Claws': Ibie'shan Kig-Yar can use their claws to inflict STR+1D damage. *'Bite': Ibie'shan Kig-Yar's sharp teeth do STR+1D damage. *'Acute Senses': Because of their keen eyesight, smell and hearing, Ibie'shan Kig-Yar receive a +1D when using the search skill. *'High Temperature Tolerance': Ibie'shan Kig-Yar can endure hot, arid climates, and suffer no ill effects from high temperatures; until it reaches 85 degrees Celsius. Description: The Ibie'shans, often simply referred to as Jackals by UNSC combat personnel, are a sub-species of Kig-Yar, originating from the isolated volcanic continent of Ibie'sh. Many served within the Covenant Army during the Human-Covenant war, and in the Covenant Remnant army in some post-war conflicts. Due to long periods of isolation from their Ruutian cousins, the Ibie'shan Kig-Yar have diverged in evolutionary terms from the majority of their species, to deal with different selection pressures. Ibie'sh, their home continent, is an isolated volcanic island on Eayn, whose conditions favour those Kig-Yar with more reptilian than avian traits. These characteristics make them visually distinct from both Ruutians and T'vaoans. Some of these traits include a significant under-bite, protruding pygostyles (fused tail bones), thick necks, more reptilian jaws, larger teeth and low-set eyes. It is believed by Xenobiologists that these are actually characteristics that Ibie'shans retain from their ancestors, while the other sub-species of Kig-Yar have lost them. Despite being physically distinct from their more common Ruutian brothers, they are of a similar intellect, have similar key physiological attributes, and most importantly are able to interbreed with the other subspecies. This prevents any attempt at their reclassification, and solidifies their link with their more distant evolutionary cousins. When deployed by the Covenant Remnant, they are usually used as light infantry. They sport circular Point Defense Gauntlets on one wrist, and a Plasma Pistol or Needler in the other hand. This makes them a considerable threat in combat, as they have the ability to simultaneously take cover and fire almost all the time. Like most Kig-Yar, Ibie'shans are also deadly snipers. When equipped with Beam Rifles, Kig-Yar are mainly deployed as snipers or scouts, as they are excellent marksmen. This is also true in the Covenant Remnant, who often deploy Ibie'shans to the field in this manner. 'Source' *Halo Wiki: Ibie'shan *thedemonapostle